


Tumbling Lights

by astriddanes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consider this an AU where the whole Scourge thing happens later along the timeline, Cute, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fingering, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Public Display of Affection, Tribbing, Useless Lesbians, and also blizzard's timeline is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astriddanes/pseuds/astriddanes
Summary: All Jaina Proudmoore wants to do is study, and when Sylvanas Windrunner wants revenge on two princes for their arrogance, she proposes a plan: fake a relationship. Unfortunately, the whole scheme is complicated when they begin falling for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Sylvanas was not one for Dalaran, or cities overall. She preferred the forests, where one did not have to defer to kings or and princes or ruling councils, socialize at formal parties or feel the weight of the buildings press in on her. She deigned to visit Quel’thalas twice at year, three if requested and four if forced. She rather spend all her time in Eversong forest – even if there were no pressing matters at hand, she could always just ride for hours and enjoy the vast empty spaces to herself. 

 

Being in Dalaran bored her. Kael’thas had sent her messages for a month, first asking politely that she attend, then begging, then demanding. _I want the best and brightest of Quel’thalas to come._ Finally she had given in, if only because someone had to teach Rommath and Lor’themar their place.

 

So as the Ranger-General she had come, dressed in her finest. The lightweight clothes and adornments were a far cry from the armor she was used to, her body feeling not quite right. And the lightweight discussions and stiff politeness bored her to tears. The things she did to please her superiors.

 

She circled at the edge of the ballroom, nursing a bland glass of wine and glaring down any who thought to come and ask her for a dance. Instead she surveyed the scene: the whole place was decorated in blue and silver, an extravagant display of wealth and beauty, bordering on too much. Every detail down to the drinks served matched the colors, no doubt maintained with illusions and conjurations to further enhance the theme. In the middle of it all stood Kael’thas, surrounded by fawning humans and elves, while the prince himself kept glancing longingly across the room. Sylvanas followed his gaze to… A human woman. So that was why he spent all his time here.

 

Sylvanas moved past a crowd to get a closer look. Pretty, for a human – blonde hair, simple blue and white robes, and looking just as bored and out of place as Sylvanas felt.

 

A human man – the Menethil prince, if she saw correctly – was standing by the woman, making big gestures with his hands and smiling, looking at her with so many expectations written all over him. The poor thing. She looked like a cornered deer, too polite to say no, but stalling exceptionally well. 

 

Sylvanas pitied her. Enough to put her drink down and try to rescue her from the insistent prince. At least that would give her a brief respite from the tedium of the party.

 

”There you are!” Sylvanas said, shouldering past the Menethil prince to grip her arm. ”I’ve been looking all over for you. You promised me a dance.” She winked at the woman and then leaned in to whisper in her ear. ”Play along and I’ll get him off your back.”

 

She quickly caught on and adjusted her expression. ”Oh! I didn’t see you before. Shall we?”

 

Sylvanas took her hand and guided her out onto the dance-floor. ”I’ll lead,” she said, pulling the woman flush against her. 

 

”Thank you, lady… I didn’t catch your name?”

 

”Sylvanas. Sylvanas Windrunner.”

 

Her eyes widened. ”You’re the Ranger-General of Quel’thalas!”

 

”I’m glad my accomplishments precede me.” Sylvanas couldn’t help but smile, dipping the woman. ”And yours?”

 

”Jaina Proudmoore.” 

 

”Kul Tiran, I presume?”

 

Jaina nodded. ”Though I have been here for a decade now.” 

 

”And you like Dalaran?” Sylvanas found her… Different. Company she would not mind keeping for a bit. At the very least, the longest conversation she’d had since arriving in the city.

 

”I do, it’s marvelous. Kul Tiras has nothing like this, where everywhere you turn there is a mage who can show you something, make you better. The libraries are wonderful, too, and…” She ducked her head, blushing. ”Sorry, I always do this.”

 

Sylvanas chuckled. ”You are passionate. It is a good trait.” 

 

”Some find it a bit much. I can just go on and on forever on some topics. One time, Arthas fell asleep when I did.”

 

Sylvanas twirled Jaina, impressed at the way she kept up. ”Then he does not appreciate what you do.”

 

”He does,” Jaina tried, dragging her words out, ”but he is not always good at showing it.” 

 

Spinning them both around, Sylvanas looked over Jaina’s shoulder and saw Arthas eyeing them with a petulant pout, arms crossed over his chest. Ah, princes. Always entitled to someone. ”You seem to catch the attention of princes. Quite a talent.”

 

Jaina made a face, for a brief second, then smoothed over her expression. ”I just want to study, and they keep coming around bothering me.”

 

”Because they want you. Romantically.”

 

”Or because I make a good match for their kingdom. ’Oh Jaina, think of how strong our union would be!’” She mimicked a pompous deep voice, trying her best to look serious. ”They don’t want me because I’m _me_ , they see me and think of political gains, of trade deals, not love.”

 

As they floated effortlessly across the floor, Sylvanas saw Kael’thas eyeing them in a strange manner, still with that forlorn look upon his face that ill suited him. Jaina did seem to draw them all in, despite her wishes otherwise.

 

”I came to Dalaran to study, to pursue arcane knowledge, not date every single prince on the continent.” She blushed. ”I know that sounds ridiculous, it’s just that I want to get things done but nothing dissuades them.”

 

”I suppose saying no does not affect them?”

 

Jaina matched Sylvanas’ smile. ”It’s like they don’t understand the meaning of it.”

 

”Royals get quite full of themselves.”

 

Jaina hummed, resting her forehead against Sylvanas’ shoulder. ”You know, I don’t often dance.”

 

”Your steps are perfect.”

 

”My father made sure I trained for months, after he heard that prince Arthas was interested in me. He wanted to make sure I didn’t embarrass the Proudmoore family at court.” She smiled, wistful. ”They never thought I would be the one dining with royalty every other night. I much preferred going riding and swimming than learn the perfect curtsy.” 

 

”How dutiful of you to oblige.” Sylvanas did not know what came over her when she spoke. ”You should come to Quel’thalas with me sometime if you need a reprieve from princes. I would take you riding to my favorite secluded beach.”

 

Jaina opened her mouth to reply but made a misstep, her ankle giving way under her. Sylvanas caught her before anyone saw, but Jaina hissed in pain. ”I think I sprained it,” she whispered, arms around Sylvanas as she leaned on her for support.

 

Sylvanas spotted an empty chair along a wall. ”Come on,” she said, putting one arm around Jaina’s waist and helping her limp off the floor. She eased Jaina down onto the chair and then kneeled in front of her. ”Left or right?”

 

”Your left.”

 

Sylvanas gingerly touched the ankle, looking at Jaina’s reaction as she moved it. She could feel a slight swelling at a tendon, and Jaina winced if she moved the foot too far to either side, but nothing dangerous. ”How much does it hurt?”

 

”A bit,” Jaina said, likely not aware she was saying it through gritted teeth and with tears gathered at her lower lashline. She saw someone approach and quickly wiped them away, faking a bright smile.

 

”What happened?” Prince Arthas leaned over Jaina, taking her hands. ”Did you trip? Did she step on your foot?”

 

”She sprained her ankle,” Sylvanas said, massaging it gently to stop the tense muscles from making it worse. ”It will be fine in a day or two. Less with a healer’s touch.”

 

”I will take her,” Arthas announced, pushing Sylvanas away as he made to pick Jaina up.

 

”Arthas, please. Don’t make a scene over this.”

 

”You are injured! You need to see a healer right away. How else will we manage tomorrow?”

 

Jaina’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, and she looked at Sylvanas, mouthing _I’m sorry_ so that Arthas would not hear. 

 

Sylvanas stood up, steadying herself on Jaina’s chair as she rose which gave her an excuse to lean in and whisper in Jaina’s ear. ”He’s quite a handful, your boyfriend.”

 

Jaina turned pale as a sheet. ”He’s not!” 

 

”What?” Arthas said, bewildered, looking between them. ”What are you two conspiring about?”

 

Sylvanas rolled her eyes. Royalty was all the same: self-involved and dramatic. A swirl of red at the corner of her eye caught her attention: Prince Kael’thas waved at her from across the room, his eyes wide. ”Seems I must attend to my liege,” she muttered, nodding to Jaina as she left with Arthas not even noticing. 

 

Kael’thas excused himself from his company and cornered Sylvanas, voice a low but excited whisper. ”Well? What did you say about me?”

 

”I’m sorry?”

 

”Jaina! I assume you were telling her about my recent success with uniting the houses on the potion taxation bill?”

 

”No.”

 

”Then did you tell her about my progress on uncovering the ancient secrets of the keeper tomes?”

 

”No.”

 

”Then what were you talking about for so long?” Kael’thas looked exasperated.

 

”Not you.”

 

”I brought you here to make _me_ look good.” His annoyance made him lean closer, eyes narrowed. ”She intrigues me, and believe it or not, you are here only because of your title, Ranger-General, which you have hardly earnt through merit. You would do well to remember how the Sunstriders have supported the Windrunners in certain matters.”

 

Sylvanas’ mouth hardened to a thin line and she glared at him. The insolence of princes knew no bounds, it seemed. She gave him a terse nod to end the exchange, refusing to deign his insult with a reply. 

 

When she looked around the room for Jaina, she did not see her anywhere. Feeling about done with the entire party, she grabbed a full bottle from a server and left, trying to bite back the simmering rage and frustration. Both of the princes saw her as nothing, and both of them acted so entitled, so full of themselves, so sure they were about to get exactly what and who they wanted. No matter whose time they stole or who they annoyed in the process. 

 

Oh, they were overdue for a lesson in humility.

 

She took a swig from the bottle. At least he had somewhat good taste in some wines, she would give him that. Nothing else though.

 

As she walked back to the house where the Silvermoon delegation was staying for the night, a plan began forming in her head. She wanted to take them down a peg, deny them something and really get under their skin. And she had a very promising idea to make it happen…

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Kael’thas demanded Sylvanas bring Jaina a gift – a poorly veiled reason to have someone check up on her, and to also rub it in how little power Sylvanas had in this situation. To his surprise, she happily took on the errand.

 

And as soon as she was out of sight from him, she crumpled up the note he had attached and threw it away. One errand was all he would get from her, and she did not intend to do it his way.

 

Jaina Proudmoore’s quarters were easy to find, with a separate entrance tucked behind an alley overflowing with rose bushes and ivy, grass patches poking up between the cobblestones. Quaint, silent and a bit isolated. She must love it there.

 

It took a few knocks before Jaina opened the door. She looked freshly awakened, her hair in a frayed braid and a robe loosely tied around her waist. ”Oh, hello!” She perked up instantly seeing who had come. ”Sorry it took a while, my foot is still a bit tender.” She limped back, gesturing for Sylvanas to come in. 

 

Inside stacks of books overran most flat table spaces, and small enchanted flowers floated through the rooms, spreading jasmine and lavender scents. The entrance opened into a large room that curved slightly, with high windows letting the light in. ”It’s probably not much compared to the splendor you’re used to,” Jaina said, waving her hand to make books fly back onto the shelves that lined the entire room.

 

”It’s not, but it is still not bad.” Sylvanas handed over the wrapped gift. ”To you. From me.” 

 

Jaina took it with a stunned expression, sitting down on the edge of her bed and undoing the wrappings. The paper unfolded to reveal… A book. Of course. Jaina lit up, immediately opening it and flipping through the first couple of pages. ”The magi of Silvermoon always denied my requests for this book… They said it was unfit for humans to read, despite me matching their best mages in trials to prove I was responsible and worthy… How?”

 

Sylvanas tapped a finger against her lips, smiling. ”My secret.” She put a hand over the book, making Jaina look up at her. ”I have a proposition.”

 

 

 

Jaina looked suspicious, but straightened her back and closed the book. ”Go on.”

 

”Your passion is studying. It’s obvious to anyone with at least a modicum of sensibility. Yet you have two – or more, what do I know? – princes after you. Day and night, they must bother you. Tedious.” She sat down on her haunches, so that she was slightly more on level with Jaina. ”What if we pretended to be in a relationship? They let you be, you get to spend all your hours in the library, everyone is happy.” 

 

Jaina remained doubtful. ”What do you get out of it?”

 

”I get to have some fun creating a scandal. I get my fair revenge on the princes. And I get to spend some time in your wonderful company.” Sylvanas winked, and was instantly rewarded with a soft laugh from Jaina. ”So, are you in?”

 

”It’s a ridiculous plan.”

 

”So far, your attempts to say no haven’t exactly worked, have they?”

 

”That’s…” She sighed. ”True.” 

 

Someone banged on the door with a heavy hand. ”Jaina!”

 

She closed her eyes and sighed. ”Oh, right… I promised to go horseback-riding with him today.”

 

”Do you want to?”

 

Jaina gave her a long look of weary exhaustion that said it all. ”Your idea is preposterous. But what do I have to lose?” She held out her hand and Sylvanas took it, shaking to seal their deal.

 

Another insistent knock.

 

”Perhaps we should begin now.” Sylvanas went in front of the dresser mirror, mussing her hair up with Jaina’s brush to make it look like she just rolled out of bed.

 

”What are you doing?” Jaina asked.

 

”Selling the illusion. You want him to think we did something during the night, right?” Sylvanas noticed the jewelry box by the mirror and opened it, charmed by the delicate little pieces Jaina kept. Her taste was sparse – everything minimal, nothing ornate. Such a far cry from Quel’thalas styles it was sure to attract notice around her neck. She picked out one necklace with an anchor on it, no doubt a family heraldry considering her Kul Tiran home. ”Mind if I borrow this?”

 

”Oh, that… It’s a family heirloom…”

 

”I will be gentle.”

 

Jaina licked her lips. ”Sure.”

 

Sylvanas put the necklace around her neck, admiring the way it looked on her. Not bad. It had a certain quaint charm to it.

 

Arthas banged on the door again, louder this time. 

 

”I’m coming!” Jaina shouted, getting up and adjusting her dressing robe.

 

”Wait,” Sylvanas said, catching Jaina in her arms. ”Final touch. Kiss me.”

 

”What?” Jaina sputtered. ”Right now?”

 

”Yes, right now. Close your eyes and think of all the books you’re yearning to read, if you must. I am a good kisser.” 

 

Jaina threw her hands up in the air. ”Fine.”

 

Catching Jaina’s chin in her hand, Sylvanas smirked as she leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met for a first innocent peck, mouths closed, and Sylvanas went gentle on Jaina. When she pulled back a little Jaina let out a small whimper, and she laughed. ”Told you.”

 

”You did,” Jaina sighed. Her bravery kicked in and she put a hand at the back of Sylvanas’ neck, pulling her in again, this time their tongues met and the kiss was deeper, more insistent. Jaina was so gentle, but she knew what she wanted, and Sylvanas willingly obliged. Despite the hangover she tasted good, felt good, and her smell –

 

Sylvanas caught herself enjoying it, and reminding herself of the end goal, she pushed Jaina against the front door and pressed the door handle down. They tumbled out onto Arthas, who caught Jaina as they broke off the kiss.

 

While Jaina struggled to find words, Sylvanas smoothed out her clothes and gave her a wink as she leaned on Arthas. ”Thank you for, ah, the help tonight,” she said, hoping each word made it through Arthas’ thick skull. ”I enjoyed it a lot.”

 

”Jaina?” Arthas looked at her with furrowed brows. ”What is going on here?”

 

”N-nothing,” Jaina stuttered, her cheeks pink as she struggled to lie to him. Sylvanas decided to interfere on her behalf. 

 

”Go easy on her today, she had quite the night.” She patted Arthas’ cheek as if he were a baby, trying not to grin widely as she felt his eyes on her, as if he saw for the first time. As if she only registered as a threat _now._ Oh, this infant prince. ”I will see you later,” she said, blowing a kiss at Jaina before she walked down the alley and waited at the corner. 

 

Arthas’ voice carried, and he struggled with the concept. Sylvanas had to bite her knuckle as she listened to him get more and more upset and finally taking a no from Jaina, he stormed off. Sylvanas ducked into a doorway to hide from him as she stomped past, and then returned to Jaina.

 

She looked stunned. ”He finally listened.”

 

”I told you, it is a good plan.” As Sylvanas left, she tried not to think too hard about the kiss they had shared. It was _good_ , but only because she was a good kisser. It didn’t mean anything. It just tasted amazing because that was the sweet taste of revenge on Jaina’s lips, nothing more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Despite not having Arthas shoving at her book piles and sighing over her not coming along on his latest adventurous idea, Jaina found it hard to focus on her studies. It bothered her and she could not pin down why, exactly. 

 

She slumped back in her chair with a sigh, giving up on the page in front of her. She had read it over and over again but nothing had stuck to her mind. Why was she being so useless now, when she had all the time she needed to study?

 

”You’re staring at me again,” Sylvanas said. Despite having her eyes closed, she always seemed to know when Jaina was looking at her just a bit too long. She had not even realized she was doing it again. Jaina blushed and ducked her head back into the book.

 

”Sorry,” Jaina mumbled.

 

”I don’t mind.” Sylvanas had her hood pulled down over her eyes, looking like she was napping but each time Jaina thought so, Sylvanas proved her assumption wrong. She smiled a little. ”It’s very true to the role you need to play: the love-struck princess.”

 

”I’m not a princess.”

 

”Lord Admiralty seems to have a hereditary streak to it, does it not?”

 

”Well, yes.”

 

”Then basically, almost a princess.” Sylvanas chuckled. ”Cute. I see why they were after you.”

 

”You seem bored,” Jaina said, trying to change the topic. ”Maybe we could do something else?”

 

”I thought you wanted this.”

 

”I do, but even I need a break from reading everyday.” She didn’t. But she felt bad that Sylvanas was not getting anything fun out of their deal. And she was frustrated enough with herself that she needed an escape from her own inability to study. 

 

Sylvanas stretched. ”I promised you a ride in Eversong forest one day. Though it might be a bit far.”

 

Jaina waved her hand. ”Nonsense. I’ve been working on this teleportation spell… It’s not very refined yet, but I could probably get us there in one piece if you have something from there on you.” 

 

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. ”How good are you at teleportation?”

 

”Extremely good. Name something you want from Stormwind, right now.”

 

Sylvanas shrugged. ”A Stormwind rose. I hear they are beautiful.”

 

Jaina knew the exact garden she would go to: the one in the mage quarter, below the tower. She snapped her fingers and materialized in front of the rose bush in full bloom, broke off a flower and snapping her fingers again, she returned to the library in less than five seconds. ”Done,” she said, handing the rose over.

 

Sylvanas took it with her hand, breaking off the thorny stem and putting the flowerhead behind her ear. ”Not bad.” 

 

”I’m working on refining my mass teleportation. One day I will be able to do that with dozens if not hundreds of people at once.”

 

”One would fear to meet you in battle.”

 

”Oh, I… I don’t want to wage war. I just want to be useful. Imagine the connections the kingdoms here could have if people could move freely between the cities in seconds. Portals work, to a degree, but they are not exactly stable or suited for mass transport.” Jaina reached over for the book in the middle of the table and opened it. ”It was why I wanted this book from the Quel’thalas archives, see…” She caught her breath, paused and then shook her head. ”But you’re not a mage. This isn’t interesting to you at all. Sorry.”

 

Sylvanas touched Jaina’s chin, tilting her head up. ”I’ve said it before: when you start talking about your studies, your face lights up. It is endearing. You should not be ashamed of that.” 

 

”I… Thank you.” Whenever Sylvanas touched her like that, Jaina found it so impossibly hard to string together words.

 

”So. Eversong?”

 

”Yes. Yes!” Jaina cleared her throat. ”Since I have never been, I need something from you that is from there. Like a leaf, or plant, or–”

 

”Will it be destroyed?”

 

”No. Just helps me focus the magic.”

 

Sylvanas bent down and slid a dagger out from her boot. ”Since they will not let me carry my bow in the city, this is all I have. But the blade is folded steel from the mountain range, and the handle is bone from game I hunted myself. Is that enough?”

 

”It’s perfect.” Jaina ran her fingertips along the small blade, marveling at the detail-work, the etchings in the handle and the lightness of the blade itself. She whispered the incantation and drew out the origin of it, holding the location in the spell. ”Grab onto me.” 

 

Sylvanas moved to stand behind her and wrapped her arms around Jaina’s waist, putting her chin over her shoulder. ”I’m ready.”

 

Jaina took a moment just to compose herself. Something about Sylvanas threw off her focus, and the last thing she wanted to do was mess up this spell and embarrass herself in front of Sylvanas.

 

”Think about where you want us to go,” Jaina instructed. ”Imagine it in your head.”

 

”I see it crystal clear.”

 

Jaina felt the spell click into place and with a simple exhaled word they were there. Her mouth gaped open as she looked up at the majestic tower in front of her, with three separate spires adorned in gold and blue. She could smell the sea, and hear the seagulls, and oh, she always forgot how much she missed places like this until she was there again.

 

Sylvanas tightened her grip on her from behind. ”Welcome to my home.” 

 

Jaina wanted to offer a compliment, but she could not come up with adequate enough words. ”I, it’s, you…” She stuttered, blushed, and tried again. ”You live in a beautiful place.”

 

”I know.” Sylvanas gave her cheek a light kiss and Jaina wondered what for, but then saw a person approaching them. Ah, of course. Had to keep up the charade. 

 

Sylvanas loosened her hold on Jaina but kept an arm around her waist as she addressed the… Human? What was another human doing here?

 

”Nathanos, there you are. I need two horses readied, mine and…” Sylvanas glanced at Jaina, eyeing her up and down. ”You’re good with horses, right? They breed them stocky in Kul Tiras? I think the brown stallion.”

 

Nathanos cleared his throat, addressing Sylvanas as he spoke but keeping his eyes on Jaina, as surprised to see another human as she was. ”Your younger sister is visiting, and has taken the horses out for an excursion. We, ah, did not know you would be back today. Sorry, my lady.”

 

”She did not take mine, I hope?” Nathanos shook his head. ”Well, then get her ready.”

 

”Of course.”

 

Sylvanas sighed, pinching her nose. ”Figures Vereesa is back now. Guess we won’t be able to avoid a family dinner now.”

 

The name sparked recognition. ”Vereesa… She’s the elf who married Rhonin, right?”

 

Sylvanas made a face. ”She would have married any man who said three nice things to her. He just happened to be first.”

 

”Isn’t that a bit harsh?”

 

”Maybe, but it is true.” Sylvanas hooked her arm into Jaina’s. ”Come.” 

 

As they walked across the square, Jaina felt the eyes of the training rangers on her. ”Everyone is looking at me.”

 

”I rarely bring people here.”

 

”What if they gossip?”

 

”The more the better. This way, maybe what we are doing will get through to Kael’thas. He tends to be a bit–” 

 

”Self-involved?”

 

”Pre-occupied. But that as well.”

 

* * *

 

They had to share horse, but Jaina did not mind. Sylvanas’ white mare was strong and tall, and did not seem to mind carrying two. As they rode through the village below the spire, even more eyes turned to her – curious, mostly, but Jaina still buried her face against Sylvanas’ neck, hoping no one would see how uncomfortable she was with their staring. 

 

She could not help but smell Sylvanas – her hair smelled of mint and chamomile, and her neck was a faint whiff of a floral perfume, but moreso the scent of just skin. Warm, tender, and so intimate.

 

”There,” Sylvanas said softly, picking up the pace. ”Now it’s just us.”

 

Jaina almost regretted looking up, forcing her nose to leave the curve of Sylvanas’ neck. Almost. But the splendor of the forest more than made up for it. Quel’thalas kept leaving her speechless. The raw beauty of it, the eternal spring-time bloom it was renowned for… She kept marvelling at how bright everything was. When a breeze ruffled the trees, blossom petals rained down on them.

 

Jaina lost count of how long they were riding. They moved from place to place, Sylvanas only pausing to tell her where they were when prompted, otherwise letting the nature speak for itself.The fresh air was a welcome change from the musty library.

 

It was beautiful. It must have rained during the night before, the air clear and the moss wet, the dirt roads a dark brown. Sylvanas steered through places with ease, knowing the forest like the back of her hand. 

 

Then the trees thinned out, and they were by the sea. A long stretch of sandy beach lay in front of them, with not a single other person in sight. The low tide laid bare large rocks, trailing far out.

 

Jaina tugged at Sylvanas’ shirt. ”Can we stop here?”

 

Sylvanas dismounted and tied up her horse before helping Jaina down, and Jaina shot her a grateful smile before she kicked off her shoes and darted for the water.

 

She had missed this, above all.

 

Jaina gathered her skirt up and held it high, the better part of her thighs bared, and then jumped from one rock to the other, the smooth warm surfaces under her feet feeling so familiar, until the water around the rock was a deep blue enough.

 

Sylvanas was a few rocks behind, skipping stones across the surface.

 

”Turn around,” Jaina said, tugging at the bindings in front of her tunic.

 

Sylvanas clicked her tongue. ”My own partner, keeping things from me.” 

 

Jaina blushed. ”It’s fake. And now it’s just us.”

 

”I’m only jesting, my lady. As always.” Sylvanas obliged and turned around, even making a show of covering her eyes with her hands. 

 

Jaina neatly folded up her clothes and put them on top of each other on the rock, and then eyed the water depth. Good enough to just dive in.

 

The cool of the water hit her, being almost too much for a second before her body relaxed and it felt just right. She emerged and looked over at Sylvanas, who was back to skipping flat stones.

 

”You should join,” Jaina teased, swimming close to the rock Sylvanas stood on and splashing the water at her. ”It is quite warm for the season.”

 

”Perhaps.” Sylvanas kneeled down, catching Jaina’s chin and tilting her face upwards. ”Let me have a taste.” Her tongue touched Jaina’s lips, lapping at the droplets of water there.

 

An intense heat blossomed in Jaina’s chest, traveling down her body and unfolding between her legs. She pushed free of Sylvanas’ grip before the elf had time to notice, and she took a deep breath and dove down. 

 

Even without magic, she could hold her breath underwater for three minutes without feeling strained. And the cool chill washed away the strange warmth in her. 

 

The clear water and the sunshine made the sand gleam golden underneath, and she swam down to dig her fingers into it. She missed this in Dalaran. It was the one big downside of the city – the Lordamere lake was beautiful, true, but somehow always icy cold and with dark murky waters. And there was no life in it. Here, she could see shells washed up from far depths, seagrass swaying and seaweed tangling, and small harmless jellyfish floating around nearer the surface. 

 

She floated along the bottom of the sea for a while, feeling the soft lull of the waves drifting her along. The water made her feel a sense of calm nothing else could.

 

Her lungs began to ache, and she regretfully swam to the surface. Drawing in a full breath felt so good, and then she heard a splash.

 

”There you are.” Sylvanas took a languid stroke next to her. ”I was almost worried I would have to dive down to get you.”

 

Jaina pulled her legs up, hoping to cover at least a bit of her nudity. Then she saw that Sylvanas was naked as well, her long hair floating around her chest. It made her relax a bit – if Sylvanas would treat it as a normal thing, then so would she.

 

She pulled herself on one of the rocks and watched Sylvanas as she floated in the water, her arms extended and hair fanned out around her like a halo, face turned towards the sun with a soft smile.

 

Sylvanas was… Beautiful. There were no other words for it. Jaina tried not to linger on Sylvanas’ breasts, or hips, or, well. She did look, and she thought she had seen no woman as beautiful as her before.

 

Jaina let the sun dry her body, warming her skin, before she eased herself down in the water again. Her grip slipped on the wet rock and she made a splash as she floundered into the water, the water hitting Sylvanas and disturbing her peaceful moment.

 

She opened her mouth to apologize but Sylvanas shot her a glare before splashing Jaina back with her arm before diving under the water. Jaina saw Sylvanas coming at her and on pure instinct teleported, surprising Sylvanas.

 

Still the elf managed to hook an arm around her leg underwater and pulled at it, knocking Jaina off her feet. Sylvanas broke through the surface and laughed, her fangs gleaming in the sunlight. ”I believe you owe me an apology. I was enjoying myself.”

 

Sylvanas should have thought twice before challenging Jaina in her element. 

 

Jaina held out her hand in a truce signal, but when Sylvanas reached for it Jaina whirled them around, pushing Sylvanas backwards so that she tripped and ended up underwater again. Grabbing her ankle Jaina teleported them – first deeper out, just for a brief second to disorientate Sylvanas, and then back to where they had been by the rocks, and finally onto the beach. 

 

Sylvanas landed with her back on the sand, and Jaina crawled up over her body and straddled her hips and pinned her arms, beaming down at her. ”I win.” She leaned down, letting her wet hair drip onto Sylvanas’ body and face, amused as Sylvanas squirmed beneath her. ”But I will apologize. After all, I’m not rude.”

 

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sylvanas’ lips, and against her better judgement she opened her mouth, deepening it in a way she had never done before… Other than with Sylvanas. Sylvanas responded eagerly, pressing one of her legs up between Jaina’s thighs and Jaina rocked back on it, the pressure sending shockwaves through her body.

 

Getting a grip of herself, she broke off the kiss and Sylvanas grinned up at her, smug as a cat. 

 

Jaina teleported the both of them out into the water again, just enough to wipe the smugness off Sylvanas’ face, before she let Sylvanas go and watched as she shot up to the surface. 

 

Jaina lingered beneath the soft waves, reminding herself that what they were doing was just a fun game, it didn’t mean anything, and Sylvanas definitely was not affecting her in any way. Especially not her touch. Especially not her kisses. 

 

She needed to get a grip of herself. This was ridiculous.

 

She slid a hand between her legs, feeling the spot Sylvanas had touched with her thigh, and if it was the thought of Sylvanas or her own touch, but she shuddered and came in an instant. 

 

This game was going to unravel Jaina, but… Right then and there, floating underwater in the aftermath of an orgasm, she felt sure she would not mind.


	3. Chapter 3

When they returned to the Windrunner estate, an entire entourage of royal guards were gathered outside, much to Sylvanas’ displeasure. She steered the horse through the courtyard and nodded to the captain. 

 

In the stables, Nathanos waited. She made sure Jaina dismounted first before hopping off and throwing the reins to him. ”What is going on?”

 

Nathanos shrugged. ”Prince Kael’thas is visiting.” 

 

”Why?”

 

”He claims he wants to meet with the Ranger-General.” 

 

”Oh. Fantastic.” She turned to Jaina. ”I guess we have to up the game a bit tonight. Come.”

 

Before they made it into the house, Vereesa waylaid them. ”You could have warned us he was coming,” she said, arms crossed over her chest. ”We barely have anything up to his standards in the pantry. Have you not been keeping the stocks up?”

 

”I didn’t know. And I have been busy the last two weeks.”

 

Vereesa paused. ”He’s not here for you, really, is he?” Her eyes flicked to Jaina.

 

Jaina looked to Sylvanas. ”Me?”

 

Sylvanas rolled her eyes. ”He can have a letter dictated berating me anytime of the day. He knows you’re here. He wants something.” She tugged at Jaina’s arm. ”Can you reprimand me later, Vereesa? We have to get ready for dinner.”

 

Vereesa stepped to the side, glaring at both of them as they passed. Family sure was a treat, always.

 

Sylvanas dragged Jaina up to her room, throwing open the wardrobe. She already had an idea in mind, but she had to find the outfit itself. For years she had thought to throw it out, but for once, it would see use. Just not the kind its maker had expected. ”He had this commissioned for me to wear to royal events, to match his aesthetic. Needless to say I have never once worn it.” She held it up to Jaina. ”Not quite your style, but it should work to highlight that you’re off-limits.”

 

Jaina took it and stared at it. ”This won’t fit.”

 

”It will.”

 

Jaina let out an exasperated sigh. ”Fine. Get out. Let me change.”

 

Sylvanas backed out of the room where she bumped into Vereesa again.

 

”Human? Really?” Vereesa asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

”Just like your tastes,” Sylvanas replied. ”Where are the nephews?”

 

”In bed already. They asked for you all day. Did you promise to take them hunting last time?”

 

”It’s good for them to learn how to gut a kill.”

 

”They’re _four_ years old.”

 

Sylvanas shrugged. ”Good time to start.”

 

Vereesa sighed, but smiled. ”Good to see you again too.”

 

”You do not visit enough,” Sylvanas said, pulling her sister in for a hug.

 

”I forget how fast time passes. One minute the kids are babies who can’t do anything without me, and suddenly they’re running around the house.” 

 

”Your room must be so dusty.”

 

Vereesa wrinkled her nose. ”You could make sure it was cleaned, you know.”

 

”Waste of time.”

 

” _Sylvanas! Help!”_ Jaina called from inside Sylvanas’ room, and Sylvanas ducked inside with an apologetic smile at her sister.

 

Jaina stood in the middle of the room, holding the dress together, face and chest flushed. She’d been correct, to Sylvanas’ annoyance – the dress was a bit of a stretch to fit on her. ”This is not going to work. I should just teleport back to Dalaran.”

 

”The prince of Silvermoon is waiting downstairs for us. Would you want to keep him waiting?” She went behind Jaina, pulling at the lacing to tighten it just a bit more, hoping to make it look better. Looking over Jaina’s shoulder into the mirror, she watched Jaina as she gasped.

 

”That’s… Tight.” She tried adjusting the neckline, to no avail. ”We don’t have to do this tonight. In front of your family.”

 

Sylvanas shrugged. ”All the sisters seem to have a thing for humans. That is hardly a scandal. Lift your arms up.”

 

Jaina did as told, and Sylvanas reached around to adjust her breasts. The resulting cleavage was acceptable, and freed up enough fabric to make the dress fit her torso. The split at the legs still parted a bit further than intended, but Sylvanas found it kind of charming to see Jaina’s thighs peeking through. ”There. Beautiful.”

 

Jaina gnawed on her lip, unsure.

 

”I’m not saying it out of flattery. You are beautiful like this.”

 

”I feel like such an invitation.”

 

”You’re not inviting him in. This is you, your body, and not his. It will never be his.” She closed her arms around Jaina’s waist, putting them cheek to cheek as they both looked at the mirror. ”Remember: we do this tonight, and we do it good, he will leave you alone.” 

 

Jaina smiled. ”That would be nice…”

 

Sylvanas slipped her hands down over the swell of Jaina’s hips. ”And then we just have one left. And you will be able to achieve your scholarly dreams.”

 

”And you?”

 

Sylvanas smirked. ”I will have gotten my revenge.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kael’thas rose from his chair when Jaina entered the room, his eyes wide as he took in her appearance. ”Lady Proudmoore,” he said with a bow, ”you look radiant.” 

 

Jaina gave him a polite smile and bowed her head. ”A pleasure to see you, prince Sunstrider.”

 

The whole spiel of politeness amused Sylvanas. Kael’thas had tried that with her, but given up years ago – much to her relief. She did not care for the game of hide and seek-politics, saying one thing and meaning another. It bored her. Jaina, however, seemed like she endured it – if only because she had been raised to do so.

 

Sylvanas pulled out Jaina’s chair and made sure to touch Jaina’s cheek before she took her own seat, giving Kael’thas a glance and a smug smile. He had noticed it, and oh, she could see his annoyance. This would be a good dinner.

 

Barely had the food plates touched the table before Kael’thas shot off his most charming smile at Jaina. ”I hope you enjoyed the party I threw in your honor, Jaina,” he said, swiveling a wine glass. ”You left so suddenly, I had no time to ask your opinion of it.”

 

”I sprained my ankle dancing with Sylvanas,” Jaina said, focusing on the meal in front of her. 

 

Kael’thas glared at Sylvanas. ”Well, a certain lack of grace is expected from rangers. I hope she did not injure you too severely.”

 

”On the contrary,” Sylvanas replied, ”it sparked our relationship.” She put her arm around Jaina’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to Jaina’s cheekbone. ”Isn’t that right, darling?”

 

”Quite so.” Jaina turned her head and kissed Sylvanas quickly on the mouth, and Sylvanas felt a surge of pride at her. She was getting bolder. Things would only get more fun from now on. 

 

Across the table, Vereesa cleared her throat. ”You two seem to have found each other fast.”

 

”Isn’t that how love goes, little sister?” 

 

Rhonin hid a laugh and Vereesa flicked her fingers at his arm. 

 

”I congratulate your happiness,” Kael’thas said, weighing his words carefully and ignoring the Windrunners. ”But I don’t think you have considered my offer on an appropriate level.”

 

”It would be rude to discuss such a matter in front of an audience,” Jaina said without batting an eye. ”Perhaps we can save this for dessert.”

 

Kael’thas grudgingly accepted, and Sylvanas made sure to drag out everyone’s dinners by engaging them in conversation. The prince kept quiet, only offering input on Kirin Tor issues when Jaina and Rhonin got into a heated discussion on pushing the arcane bond boundaries or some other dull detail of Dalaran. Vereesa kept her eyes on Sylvanas during the long, dragged-out meal, leaning in to whisper while the mages got particularly loud.

 

”So you’re telling me that you stole Kael’thas’ love interest from under his nose?” Vereesa hissed. ”You think this was wise? He already dislikes you as Ranger-General.”

 

”Then perhaps he should have elected someone as vapid as Lor’themar.”

 

”You know you’re risking our reputation doing this. You could have picked any other human mage in Dalaran and you chose her.” Vereesa sighed. ”Just admit that you’re doing it to annoy the prince specifically.”

 

Sylvanas took a sip from her wine glass. ”So what if I am?”

 

”I hope you know what you’re doing.”

 

”I’m having fun, sister. You should try it sometime.”

 

The table was cleared of dinner plates and Vereesa excused herself to have dessert in the garden, Rhonin following after her, pointedly leaving to let Kael’thas have his private discussion with Jaina. 

 

Kael’thas reclined as the golden wines and sweets were brought in. ”Is it not a beautiful night, lady Sylvanas? It would be a shame if I kept you here when you could be out hunting.”

 

Sylvanas smiled, chin in her hand. ”Whatever you have to say to Jaina, you can say in front of me. She and I keep no secrets.”

 

”Very well.” Kael’thas poured wine into his glass. ”I will not pretend I am not wounded by your choices, Jaina. What I offer is more than a simple ranger can.”

 

”Presumptuous,” Sylvanas said, reaching under the table to give Jaina’s thigh a squeeze.

 

”The truth, Ranger-General.” He turned to Jaina, locking eyes with her. ”Quel’thalas and Kul Tiras both hold unique positions. Kul Tiras is one of the most important human nations – your unique position, your fleet, your knowledge of the seaways and control of sea trade. Not bad for such a young nation.”

 

”We try,” Jaina said dryly, placing her hand on top of the table. Sylvanas put hers on top, lacing their fingers together, and Jaina shot her an appreciative smile. 

 

”Quel’thalas has history. Stability. Quel’thalas can offer to train Kul Tiran mages and tidesages to unlock their full potential, and the Sunwell will help enhance those with already formidable talents, such as yourself. I’m sure you can feel it already just being here – as if there’s something in the air. A fluttering feeling you cannot pinpoint.”

 

Jaina paled a bit, hiding her face behind a wine glass as she took a deep sip. The words were no doubt getting to her.

 

”You presume to offer the powers of the Sunwell to humans?” Sylvanas interjected.

 

”Quel’thalas needs allies,” Kael’thas said, not taking his eyes off Jaina. ”We are not so good that we can stay isolated at all times. And the right two nations, once allied, can share many great powers. Think of what we could accomplish.”

 

”Kul Tiras is doing fine, thank you.” Jaina dug her spoon into the dessert, trying her best to not look at Kael’thas. 

 

”Fine is acceptable. But it is stagnant. You want to flourish and thrive, do you not? So does Quel’thalas. We have much to offer each other.”

 

Jaina paused, obviously turning the idea over in her head. Irritating, but expected.

 

Sylvanas slipped a hand down under the table and put it on Jaina’s leg where the fabric parted at her thigh, carefully nudging the fabric upwards as she moved her hand slow and steady, paying attention to Jaina’s reaction out of the corner of her eye.

 

Her finger froze between Jaina’s thighs and she stifled a laugh behind her hand. A blush crept up up over Jaina’s cheeks, and Sylvanas leaned in to whisper in her ear.

 

”Quick question: why are you not wearing small-clothes?”

 

Jaina choked on her wine and made an undignified sound, glaring at Sylvanas. ”They were _wet._ From the swim,” she added quickly.

 

”Of course.” Sylvanas nudged her finger higher up against Jaina. ”What a mistake to make.”

 

Across the table, Kael’thas put down his glass. ”Are you alright, Jaina? You look feverish.”

 

Jaina clenched her thighs together, squeezing Sylvanas’ hand still, and smiled at Kael’thas. ”I am fine. Don’t worry, it’s probably just the sun getting to me.”

 

”As I was saying,” he continued, not even touching the plate in front of him, ”you and I could achieve so many grand things. We not only have Quel’thalas and Kul Tiras, but think of the powerful influence we would hold in Dalaran. The Kirin Tor would listen to us, above all.”

 

”That’s… Unlikely…” Jaina gritted her teeth as Sylvanas parted her thighs again, her fingers moving up the inside of her legs, touch feather-light and teasing. She drew circles with her fingertips, barely nudging the labia. 

 

”On the contrary: Silvermoon has always provided for the Kirin Tor when asked, but we would givemore with your help.”

 

”So you’re asking her to marry you so that we will finally share all we have with Dalaran?” Sylvanas smirked, pressing a finger against Jaina’s venus mound as she spoke. ”Isn’t that a bit… Oh, I don’t know, extortionate?” 

 

”It’s _politics_. Something I do not expect you to understand.”

 

Sylvanas scoffed. ”I understand it. I do not care for it. Do not get them confused.”

 

” _Then let your ruler speak in peace,_ ” Kael’thas said in Thalassian, straining to keep a smile on his face. ” _Or I will have you demoted._ ”

 

Jaina looked in confusion between the two of them as a tense silence settled over the table, the elves glaring at each other with thinly concealed annoyance. ”Is everything alright?”

 

”He threatens me with demotion because he wants you,” Sylvanas said, pressing a kiss to Jaina’s shoulder. ”He is jealous, and refuses to admit it.”

 

”You are being ridiculous,” Kael’thas said. ”I am merely offering Jaina a better option. One where she actually gains something.”

 

”You do not need to talk over my heads.” Jaina put down her spoon and pushed Sylvanas’ hand away from between her legs. ”I am right here.”

 

”Then let me address you directly: this dalliance with Sylvanas is cute, but what will it gain you? What will it gain your family? She will not take it seriously. If you wish, you can keep her if we were to wed, as long as you kept it discreet. I’m sure she can do as much as that.”

 

Sylvanas opened her mouth, about to curse Kael’thas out, but Jaina beat her to it.

 

”She has been more to me than you have ever been, even when you tutored me for years. You do not want _me_ , Kael’thas, you just want my nation. You just want alliances.”

 

”And is that so bad?”

 

”I want something else.” She rose from her seat and pushed Sylvanas back into hers, sitting down in Sylvanas’ lap. ”I want her.” Jaina put her hand at the back of Sylvanas’ head and leaned in to kiss her, deep and hard. Sylvanas relished in the attention, keeping her eyes open and watching Kael’thas with a steely glare as she moved her hand up between Jaina’s legs, making her squirm and whimper in her lap.

 

”I see,” Kael’thas said, crumpling up his napkin and throwing it on the table. ”A weak choice. You should have been wiser, lady Proudmoore.”

 

Jaina broke off the kiss and turned to him, her lips swollen and red from the kiss. ”I am satisfied with my choice.”

 

He left the dining room, doors slamming behind him, and Jaina started laughing. ”That was effective.”

 

”And fun,” Sylvanas said, flicking a finger against the swell of Jaina’s mound before removing her hand. ”You made that wardrobe choice intentionally, did you not?”

 

”It worked to lure you in.” Jaina smoothed down her robe, sliding off Sylvanas’ lap. ”And it worked to hammer the point into his head.”

 

Sylvanas tipped Jaina’s chin. ”Almost finished with the plan then. And then you can be alone with your books all you want.”

 

Something changed in Jaina’s expression, as if a cold realization had dawned on her. ”I…” Jaina put a hand on her mouth, looking horrified. ”I should go.” She teleported away before Sylvanas could protest.

 

Sylvanas blinked, confused over what had just happened. Slumping back in her seat, she turned to see Vereesa come into the room.

 

”Oh.” Vereesa’s ear flicked. ”She left, did she? Did you go too far? Or did Kael’thas win her over?”

 

Sylvanas manually closed her eyes with her fingers. ”Not now, sister.” Her fingers still smelled of Jaina. She needed a long, hot bath and lots of wine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, real life happened a lot and I felt increasingly burnt out on WoW as a franchise. But 2019, time for fresh gay content, let's go~

 

Jaina paced in front of the full-length mirror in the hall, struggling with the words she wanted to say. She had an idea, and she wanted to convey said idea, but words felt impossible to wrap around that nebulous concept that floated in her mind.

 

The idea was that she and Sylvanas had crossed some sort of boundary. Or so it felt. And that boundary needed a re-evaluation of what they were doing, exactly.

 

Or something to that effect. She really was not a wordsmith.

 

”It has come to my attention that I… ”She gestured in the air, trying to fill the lack of words with something, anything. ”So I think we should just stop doing this,” Jaina said to the mirror. She grimaced. Useless.

 

She tried again. ”Therefore, us pursuing continued relations would be counter-intuitive to the development of…. Our… Friendship?” She groaned at herself. All of this sounded like ancient magi discussing academia, not relationships between two living, breathing friends. 

 

She considered just teleporting out into the wilderness and dedicating herself to field study of herbs or dirt or literally anything as long as she could be gone for a couple of weeks and then come back when everything had ended naturally on its own. Then she would be able to resume her studies, Sylvanas would have forgotten all about her, and it was an unrealistic and avoidant dream she could not with good conscience see through. 

 

It had been two weeks – or three? she had lost count after many sleepless nights, listening to every little sound coming from the garden below her window, endlessly hopeful – since she had left Sylvanas in Quel’thalas. She hated and cherished the time alone. It meant there was still a chance Sylvanas would come any minute, any second, and they would play their little game, and Jaina would feel that wild flutter in her belly. 

 

She didn’t understand it. She didn’t understand them together. Or what she wanted.

 

A knock on the front door stopped her train of thought and she teleported to the door, pushing it open in hopeful excitement. ”Sylvanas?” But her face fell. 

 

”No, it is I, Arthas.” He stood there in polished amor, a sheepish smile on his face. 

 

Jaina tried and failed to fake a smile. ”Hello.” 

 

He peeked over her shoulder, smiling widely. ”Where is that elf? Sylverina?” 

 

” _Sylvanas_. She’s… Busy at the moment.”

 

”So not here. May I?” Without waiting for her to answer he took a step in, and she hated herself a little for letting him. Most of all she wanted to shove him out so that Sylvanas – if she was coming, surely she was, any hour now – when she came, would not get the wrong ideas. Jaina was not like this. She was not interested in him. 

 

Fumbling with something at his neck, he pulled out a chain with a golden pendant hanging from it. ”I got a locket made. It has your image in it.” Opening it, he showed her. ”Because I like to keep you close to my heart.”

 

”That… It is sweet that you feel that way.” She hated it, but she was too polite to say so to his face. She waved her hand and conjured a pot of tea, making it pour a cup for her and him. 

 

”I feel you have made a mistake,” Arthas began, looking straight at her.

 

She sighed. ”What mistake would that be?” 

 

”Us. We belong together. It is like the stories of true love: a prince and a princess.”

 

”I’m not a princess.”

 

”You’re almost a princess. And you would be my queen. You would rule alongside me, championing the cause, elevating Lordaeron above all other kingdoms. And our children would be beautiful.” 

 

Jaina put her cup down so hard it shattered. ”I don’t want to be queen. I don’t want to rule a kingdom.”

 

”Nonsense. Who doesn’t want that?”

 

”Me. Arthas, _me_.” She looked down at her dress, noticing the brown tea stains on the white fabric. Typical. ”Can we continue after I change? Please.”

 

”Fine,” he grumbled, pointedly looking down into the cup where a sugar cube slowly dissolved.

 

She teleported to the bedroom, closing the door and then slumping her forehead against it, muffling a scream in the palm of her hand.

 

”Frustrated, are we?” came the deep, familiar voice from the bed. 

 

Jaina whirled around and was thankful that her hand was still covering her mouth, hiding the smile. She wanted to be serious with Sylvanas. She wanted to look at least a bit aloof, not the smiling overjoyed puppy she was at having Sylvanas back in her presence. 

 

Sylvanas stretched out on Jaina’s bed, sighing happily. ”Ah, that is just what my back wanted after a long ride…” 

 

”Where have you been?” Jaina asked, still hiding her mouth behind a hand. ”How did you get in?”

 

”Climbed the lattice. I wanted to surprise you. And I have been busy. I am the Ranger-General, after all.” Sylvanas propped herself up on her elbows, eyeing Jaina. ” _And_ you were the one to leave me alone. I assumed you desired some space. I waited for a message.” 

 

Jaina wanted to mentally kick herself, and tried to think of what to say, of how she had waited, pined like a useless lover waiting for her prince, but that felt too much, and besides they were not doing something like that. Were they? No. Definitely not.

 

”But I decided to come see you myself.” She rolled her head from side to side, grimacing. ”But it seems you are busy entertaining guests. I hope I am not interrupting?”

 

”It’s just Arthas.”

 

Sylvanas’ eyes narrowed. ”Is he bothering you?” 

 

”No. Yes. A little. We had a discussion and I got tea all over myself.” She went over to the wardrobe and opened it, trying to decide on what to change into.

 

Two hands touched her lower back. ”Do you need help?” Sylvanas breathed against Jaina’s neck, her fingers tracing the back lacing of Jaina’s dress.

 

Jaina closed her eyes. ”Yes,” she whispered, letting herself get distracted by Sylvanas’ slow touch as she undid the laces of the dress, taking her time, her fingertips ghosting the naked skin as the fabric parted. ”I wasn’t angry last time, by the way.”

 

”Then what were you?”

 

Jaina recognized the subtle exasperation in Sylvanas’ question. She wondered too. ”I was… Overwhelmed, perhaps, is the closest.”

 

”I worried I had done something wrong.”

 

She struggled, turning words over in her head. She wanted to say so many things, and none at all. She wanted to stay in this moment, feeling Sylvanas’ breath against her bare neck. Her own breath had slowed, become shallow, and she fisted the dresses in her hands, digging her nails into the luxurious fabrics.

 

”You did everything right.”

 

”I’m glad to hear.”

 

One of Sylvanas’ fingers stroked along Jaina’s naked back, tracing the spine. The touch sent a pleasant shiver through Jaina’s entire body. 

 

”You like this,” Sylvanas purred in her ear. 

 

”It’s just nice to have help once in a while,” she shot back, trying to keep her voice even. 

 

”Of course. How silly of me.” Sylvanas finished with the lacing, pushing the sides of it apart and moving her hands up to the shoulders, pausing there. ”I did miss you, a little.”

 

Jaina turned around, facing Sylvanas with an arched brow. ”Just a little?”

 

”Maybe a bit more than that.” Sylvanas reached up and tucked a stray lock of Jaina’s hair behind her ear, the fingertips dragging down her neck, touching her collarbones. ”Maybe I missed our game the most.”

 

A tinge of disappointment hit Jaina. ”Of course.” She swallowed. ”Can you give me some space? I need to change.”

 

Something flickered past across Sylvanas’ face – frustration, maybe; Jaina was not good at reading other’s emotions and it stressed her out to try – and she stepped away, turning around to give Jaina some privacy. 

 

Jaina quickly slipped out of her dress, her head racing with thoughts. Had she said something wrong? Messed it all up?

 

”So, Arthas is downstairs?” Sylvanas asked, changing the atmosphere in the room.

 

”Yes. He wanted to remind me of everything I am missing out on by not being with him.”

 

”And do you feel like you are missing out?”

 

”I mean,” Jaina began, shrugging into one dress before deciding the other would feel better, ”in a way, perhaps. But it’s just a daydream. Not even that, just a thought to entertain when I am bored, thinking what I could do with power. What good I could bring. But it is one I would not want to realize.” She tugged at the strings at the front. Lacing dresses up was always her least favorite thing about getting dressed, even if it made the clothes feel better on her body. 

 

She cleared her throat. ”Could you… Do you want to help me with this?”

 

Sylvanas turned around and looked at her. ”That dress looks lovely on you.”

 

Jaina blushed, the redness creeping up her chest and cheeks as Sylvanas pulled at the ribbons and began pulling at the lacing. She wanted to say thanks. It was just that the word felt so heavy in her mouth, impossible. 

 

”Blue and white makes you look regal,” Sylvanas said. ”Am I doing this too tight? You’re barely breathing.”

 

Releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding, Jaina stumbled over the words. ”No! Not at all! No. It feels good. It feels just right, just keep. Keep doing it.”

 

That response garnered a smile from Sylvanas. ”As I was saying, blue and white. It quite matches me, don’t you think? We look like a couple.”

 

”Do we?”

 

Sylvanas hummed, her breath fluttering against Jaina’s chin. ”If we are not careful, people might think we belong together. Or perhaps that will help maintain the illusion.”

 

”About that…” Jaina began, but the creak of the door opening cut her short, Arthas entering without so much as knocking.

 

”Jaina, I wanted to apologize if I came off as harsh earlier…” He froze halfway into the room, his eyes going between Sylvanas to Jaina. ”You said she was out.”

 

”It seems we will have to finish this talk later. Hello little prince,” Sylvanas said, sparing him a single glance as she finished up the tie on Jaina’s dress. ”You know it is considered polite to knock. Or do princes not have to, and can just shove themselves into anyone’s business?”

 

Arthas drew himself up to his full height, still coming in shorter than Sylvanas, who looked at him as if he was a small puppy disrupting her focus. 

 

”You should pay your respects! I am the heir to Lordaeron’s throne! I decide when and how your ilk is allowed to move through our forests!”

 

Her eyes flashed. ”Me and my ilk? We have kept the forests safe for longer than your bloodline has existed. My family has lived longer than your throne has existed, and I will live centuries after you die, little prince.” Closing the distance between them, she towered above him, glaring down her nose. ”I will not weep at your funeral, child. You will be forgotten soon enough.”

 

A furrow appeared between Arthas’ brows, deepening for a few seconds before he snarled. ”You dare… You dare say that, to me?”

 

”Why yes. I do.”

 

He angrily yanked at one of his gloves, peeling it off and throwing it at Sylvanas. It hit her chest and thudded to the floor, ignored. ”I challenge you, to a duel. For the lady Jaina’s sake. She deserves better than such a dirty forest beast as yourself.”

 

Sylvanas merely stepped on the glove and kicked it away from her. ”You are interrupting still. Manners, manners.”

 

”Face me!”

 

Instead of acknowledging him, Sylvanas looked to Jaina, half amused and half pleading. It was just a brief moment, but Jaina felt lost in it. She wanted to do so much – cross the room and take Sylvanas’ hand and walk out past Arthas, foremost. She felt like she needed to broker peace between them though, and reluctantly shifted her gaze from Sylvanas to Arthas.

 

”My prince, please,” Jaina entreated. ”There is no need for this.”

 

”She has insulted me, my house, my name! And you defend her?”

 

”You did insult her first.” Jaina did not want a fight between them. Not here, not now.

 

He sputtered. ”That is besides the point! Now she won’t even acknowledge a challenge.”

 

Sylvanas laughed. ”I refuse a duel on the terms of defending Jaina’s honor. She doesn’t need me to fight for her. I am sure she is more than capable of doing that herself.” She shoved a finger at Arthas’ chest. ”I will, however, duel you because you an utter annoyance to me right now.”

 

His eyes narrowed, but he bowed his head in acceptance of the terms. ”Tomorrow, at one past midnight.” He flicked his eyes towards Jaina. ”I do hope you come to watch me win,” leaning in to kiss Jaina on the cheek. 

 

Before his lips connected with her skin though, Sylvanas had her arm wrapped around Jaina’s waist and moved her out of his path. Her lips brushed close to Jaina’s ears, whispering a soft question. ”May I?”

 

”Yes,” Jaina replied, breathless.

 

With a cat-like smug smirk, Sylvanas dipped Jaina and kissed her, a kiss that made Jaina feel as light as a feather. She clutched at the clothes Sylvanas wore, holding on, wanting to stay in this exact moment and yet wanted more, wanted it to be deeper, needier, _rawer_. How did Sylvanas always manage to do this to her? Reduce her to just needs, to wants?

 

She couldn’t hold on to her thoughts for more than a fraction of a second before the sensation of Sylvanas – her lips, her smell, her tongue – ruptured it and brought her back to reality. And oh, what a good reality it was. 

 

When Sylvanas pulled away, Jaina let out a disappointed whine, and Sylvanas looked so pleased with herself when she pulled Jaina up and bowed. ”My lady. I will see you tomorrow.”

 

Arthas glared at Sylvanas as she walked out past him, and then shot an equally furious glare at Jaina as he tried to say something before he gave up and stormed out. 

 

Touching a fingertip to her lips, she could still taste Sylvanas on herself. Closing her eyes, she tried to call up the intensity of that moment, of how she had felt, but it faded quickly alone. And besides, she had papers to write, runes to draw, books to find at the library. She did not have time to be this ridiculous about a friendly kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Though I don't always reply, I treasure each and every kudos and comment on my stories as they keep me going through the most tedious writing blocks and stretches of no inspiration. I just wanted to thank all my readers for reading, basically.


End file.
